<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>-- by Donotyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348539">--</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donotyes/pseuds/Donotyes'>Donotyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(there's a teenager who mostly watches and participates a little), Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, I made an account just for that, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scat, Slight underage, im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donotyes/pseuds/Donotyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>READ THE TAGS : story contains incest and scat (sexual acts involving shit).<br/>It's just smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>--</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically my first time writing smut and it's something like that. The younger son is around 16 btw</p>
<p>READ THE TAGS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">He pushed the door open, letting the light of the hallway pour into the little room.</p>
<p class="p1">His dad and brother were in bed, hugging each other. Dad was completely naked, like always, while his little brother had a pajama on. Dad liked being naked, spent most of his time at home like this. He said he like the fresh air on his cock and how easily it made to have sex.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Each step into the room had his erection strain a bit more against his pants.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He had been woken up by dream he couldn’t quite remember, hard as a rock and thrusting into the air. He remembered his dad fucking into him and his brother watching, a familiar scent filling the air.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Son walked into Dad’s bed, stopping to admire him before laying down. It woke him up, the older turning to see him better.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">« Son ? »</p>
<p class="p1">« I had a dream.»</p>
<p class="p1">« A dream uhm ? What kind ? »</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They’d done that before, a lot of times, but he still felt himself blush a bit when dad pressed against him. His hard cock was pressed between them and he moaned at the contact. Dad’s hands where on his buttcheaks, massaging them slowly. They kissed, all slippery tongue and smearing spit all over their mouth. Hopefully by the end of this, there would be something else on here.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Dad jerked his hips, and Son felt his hardening clock against his. Behind them, his little brother had woken up and was looking at them, biting his lips. He was too young still to be included in most of the thing they did- he watched though, watched and masturbated and moaned their names as he did.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Dad’s hands slipped under his pants, warm palm against his cold ass.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">« Aah, daddy ! »</p>
<p class="p1">« Yeah, that’s me, I’m here. Come on, I’m gonna make you feel good. »</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Dad’s dick was entirely hard now. Son looked down at it and felt his mouth water. It was thick and he knew the cum was tasty. His pee, too, was warm and stinky. His dad’s dick was one of his favourite thing in the world.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">A finger proded at his entrance, making circle against his asshole. He lifted a leg so it would be easier for his Dad to finger him. A big finger slipped inside to the first knuckle, the burn of the stretch a familiar feeling he couldn’t get enough off.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Dad turned around to his younger son, who was watching them intensely, hand on his dick. He kissed him once, chastily.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">« Sweetheart, can you bring me the lube ? »</p>
<p class="p1">« I want to lick it, dad, please. »</p>
<p class="p1">« You know the answer is no. Not yet.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The boy whined, but he turned around to take the lube on the bedside table. They had tubes of lubes all around the house, most of them almost empty.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Dad warmed his hands, rolling over so his son would be under him. He took his pants off before his lubed fingers found their place on his thigh little hole. He fingered him slowly, waiting before adding a finger each time. He was patient with it most of time, sometimes dragging the fingering for longer than necessary.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">With the lube mixed sweat and faint traces of brown. When Dad’s fingers where at the deepest, he could feel something hard pressing against them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">When Son was open on four of his fingers, panting and moaning, Dad kissed him and aligned his dick with his son’s ass.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Come on daddy, I want you !”</p>
<p class="p1">“You’ll have me, sweetheart.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He pushed in, opening his son’s asshole with a groan.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I can feel something inside. You didn’t shit before bed, did you ?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Aah, no, daddy, I kept it- I kept it for you !”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They liked to do that, and the couch had seen more of their body’s waste than it should have. Little brother liked to sit on the toilet and shit while masturbating. His always had a strong smell, and they all knew when he had gone.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Son liked to shit while he was being fucked, feeling the stretch of a dick and a dump, having it be fucked back inside of him... Some days he didn’t even bother trying not to let go, shitting whenever and wherever he wanted. He loved the feeling of weight in his pants, his asshole opening up and closing again around shit. He liked how it smeared on his entire ass when he sat down, up to his balls and his cock, sometimes.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Dad preferred peeing on them. He loved doing it while he was on the phone, talking to people like nothing weird was happening. He´d make them kneel down and he’d jerk off, let his warm urine fall on their faces and their body. They always drank eagerly, because it means they’d have a reward afterward.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">(Sometimes it was being fucked on the kitchen counter, or making lollipops out of their waste.)</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Dad thrusted into him hard, kissing him dirtily. His hips slammed against his son’s buttcheeks, forcing a scream out of him. He was pounding, his dick dragging against the dirty walls. They could all see the dark brown smears on the skin, and Son pushed his bowel to move.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Dad felt the hot dump pressed against the tip of his cock each time he went deep, and he groaned.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You’re gonna -ah, make daddy dirty with your... shit.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Ah- aaah yes ! Yes Daddy I’m- oh fuck- I’m sorry !”</p>
<p class="p1">“We’re gonna have to get that out of you.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He slammed in his Son’s asshole one last time, cumming with a moan. Son moaned too, the sensation of being filled so much making him loose his mind.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Dad dragged his dick against his son’s walls, drops of dirty brown cum following. He kissed his son slowly, caressing his nipple with his hand.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">« You did so good. Now it’s time to clean you up. »</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He still hadn’t cum, but he knew he wouldn’t last.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Dad put his fingers back into his ass, curling them and taking out more cum. Son kind of wanted to keep it here, let it warm his insides for a few more hours. He wanted to put a plug in his ass, let his dad take it out whenever he wanted so he could fuck him and fill him up even more.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">As of now, he pushed to get his shit out. His little brother came closer, a strong earthy sent after him. Turning his head, Son saw that he had shat on the bed. His spent cock and the string of cum on the brown pile of shit told him he had cummed too.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Dad kept on taking everything out of him. His first real dump of shit was getting closer to the end, and he could feel the pressure of dad’s fingers against it.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">« Come one baby, shit. »</p>
<p class="p1">« I’m trying, daddy. »</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">His cock started getting softer with the effort, and little brother took it into his hand and jerked him off. He was quick, twisting his wrist and pushing against the head. His way of masturbating was the one Son preferred. He couldn’t wait until he was old enough to start using his mouth.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Dad took his fingers out, wrapping his arms against his son to make him kneel above him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">« It’ll be easier like this. »</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">And it was, Son could feel his shit right at the entrance. Dad put his dirty fingers in his son’s mouth, the others coming back to circle his entrance. It tasted of cum and shit and sweat, acidic scents he loved so much. It tasted like dad and himself, and he sucked eagerly on the digits, rolling his tongue around to get as much waste as he could.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The first dump stretched his little asshole, falling to the bed with a wet sound. He was still loose from Dad’s fucking, so it was easy to let it out.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Once he had started, he couldn’t stop. He shat, pieces after pieces of dirty brown coming out of his asshole with the few remaining of cum his dad had put into him earlier. With each push his penis jerked, smearing precum all over them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The relief of being empty and the sensation of his asshole opening and closing again, dad’s fingers proding at his entrance- he came on his dad’s chest as the last dump made its way out of his ass. Dad’s fingers found their way back in again, before he brought them to his mouth and licked his son’s shit. He took his other hand out of his son’s mouth, and they met, kissing around dirty fingers.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They took the dirty sheets off of the bed, putting them in a corner of the room until morning. The three laid back down, falling asleep, naked and content.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>